Hanya Dirimu
by Enji86
Summary: Terinspirasi dari film India berjudul Bewafa. Kalau sudah pernah nonton pasti tahu jalan ceritanya jadi penulis tidak akan menulis summary-nya di sini. Baca dan komen, okey!
1. Cerita Satu

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Hanya Dirimu**

By Enji86

**Cerita Satu**

Prolog

Kematian profesor Agasa saat terjadi konfrontasi di markas besar organisasi hitam membuat Shinichi dan Shiho menerima pukulan telak. Shiho mengalami depresi berat sehingga Yusaku dan Yukiko memutuskan untuk membawa Shiho tinggal bersama mereka di Amerika agar dia bisa melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruknya di Jepang. Sementara itu, Shinichi tetap tinggal di Jepang. Walapun Shinichi kelihatan normal, tapi sebenarnya muncul obsesi baru di dalam dirinya. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menghancurkan semua organisasi kejahatan yang ada di dunia ini.

Shiho bisa mengatasi depresinya setelah menjalani terapi selama dua tahun. Dia memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah mode di Paris karena sejak dulu dia memang sangat menyukai dunia fashion. Dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya selama empat tahun dan kembali ke Amerika untuk bekerja menjadi editor sebuah majalah fashion.

XXX

"Hmm, lezat seperti biasanya." ucap Yusaku saat makan malam, sebulan setelah kedatangan Shiho.

Hidangan malam itu adalah masakan Prancis yang dimasak oleh Shiho.

"Terima kasih, Paman." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan. Shiho-chan sudah kembali dan bulan depan Ran-chan juga akan tinggal di sini." ucap Yukiko.

"Ran-san akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Shiho sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau tahu kan, Ran-chan sedang hamil tua. Dua bulan lagi dia akan melahirkan. Sementara Shin-chan sedang sibuk mengejar mafia, entah apa itu namanya, jadi untuk melindungi Ran-chan, Shin-chan menitipkan Ran-chan di sini sampai melahirkan." jawab Yukiko.

"Sepertinya Kudo-kun tidak pernah berubah. Walaupun istrinya sedang hamil tua, dia tetap saja mengejar penjahat. Pasti berat punya suami seperti dia." ucap Shiho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu kami melarangmu berhubungan dengan dia." ucap Yusaku dengan memberi penekanan pada kata dia.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau sudah kami anggap sebagai putri kami sendiri. Kami tidak mau kau mendapatkan orang yang dingin dan kasar seperti dia. Apalagi profesinya juga sangat berbahaya." ucap Yukiko.

Shiho hanya menghela nafas mendengar nasehat orang tua angkatnya itu tentang kekasihnya. Sejak Shiho memperkenalkan kekasihnya itu di bandara, orang tua angkatnya ini sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak suka pada kekasihnya. Namun tentu saja mereka tidak bisa disalahkan, mengingat kekasihnya itu mempunyai penampilan dan kepribadian yang tidak biasa. Dia selalu memakai pakaian berwarna gelap, selalu berwajah sinis, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya juga sinis, arogan dan tidak punya sopan santun, pokoknya bukan tipe menantu idaman para orang tua. Selain itu, kekasihnya ini juga terkait dengan masa lalu Shiho yang kelam. Shiho sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta padanya walaupun dia tidak pernah ragu bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya itu.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Yusaku.

"Afrika. Menyelidiki jaringan perdagangan senjata ilegal." jawab Shiho.

"Lihat kan, bagaimana mungkin kami mengijinkanmu menikah dengannya. Pokoknya kau harus segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya." ucap Yukiko yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan persetujuan dari Yusaku.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Tapi aku yakin dia akan berubah. Jadi aku harap Paman dan Bibi mau memberinya kesempatan, oke?" ucap Shiho.

Yusaku dan Yukiko hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu mereka bertiga mulai membicarakan hal-hal lain sambil meneruskan makan malam mereka.

XXX

Mereka bertemu di Paris. Saat itu Shiho sedang duduk sendirian memandangi laut. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku. Kemudian Shiho membuka buku itu dan mengambil foto yang ada di dalamnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Foto itu adalah foto orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras karena mengingat bahwa dia belum sempat memanggilnya ayah. Belum sempat mengatakan padanya betapa dia sangat menyayanginya. Tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Shiho segera menghapus air matanya dan bangkit berdiri namun orang itu menahannya sehingga dia terduduk kembali. Shiho langsung menoleh ke orang itu dengan wajah marah dan tatapan membunuh namun ekspresi wajahnya langsung berganti menjadi terkejut setelah melihat orang itu.

"Kau?" ucap Shiho. Yang dilihatnya adalah Shuichi Akai.

"Semua wanita sama saja. Mereka suka sekali menangis." ucap Shuichi sinis.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Shiho sinis.

"Wanita yang menangis itu merepotkan laki-laki dan aku adalah laki-laki." jawab Shuichi.

Shiho hanya menatap Shuichi dengan tatapan seperti sedang melihat orang gila kemudian dia bangkit berdiri namun Shuichi menahannya lagi sehingga dia terduduk kembali.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Shiho kesal.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." jawab Shuichi kemudian dia berdiri di hadapan Shiho dan melakukan pertunjukan sulap yang semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Shiho menonton pertunjukan Shuichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"_Apa sih yang coba dilakukannya."_ pikir Shiho.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat." ucap Shuichi sambil duduk kembali di samping Shiho setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukan sulap gagalnya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Melakukan apa?" Shuichi balik bertanya.

"Kau dengan sengaja membuatnya gagal." jawab Shiho.

"Kau menyadarinya?" tanya Shuichi.

"Aku tidak bodoh." jawab Shiho.

"Sebenarnya aku mencoba menjadi badut. Aku selalu melakukannya di depan Jodie dan Akemi kalau mereka habis menangis agar mereka tertawa kembali. Tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil untukmu." ucap Shuichi.

"Err, jadi kau tadi berusaha membuatku tertawa, begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Shuichi sambil mengangkat bahu.

Dan Shiho tertawa. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Shuichi memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Shuichi ketika Shiho sudah berhenti tertawa.

"Karena kau berusaha membuatku tertawa." jawab Shiho.

Shuichi masih memandang Shiho dengan bingung karena dia tidak mengerti dengan jawaban Shiho.

"Terima kasih, Rye. Aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Shiho sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan ada di Paris sampai misiku selesai." ucap Shuichi datar.

"Minggu depan. Jam dan tempat yang sama." ucap Shiho kemudian melangkah pergi.

Dan Shuichi tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan senyum sinis yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya.

Setiap minggu mereka bertemu di tempat itu. Awalnya mereka selalu membicarakan Akemi lalu mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal lainnya. Dan dalam pertemuan terakhir mereka di Paris sebelum Shuichi kembali ke Amerika, Shuichi mencium bibir Shiho. Pernyataan cinta yang cukup kasar, tapi apa boleh buat, Shuichi memang orang seperti itu. Shiho pun menerimanya dan mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih.

XXX

Suatu malam Shiho sedang sibuk mengedit bahan-bahan untuk majalahnya di depan laptopnya di kamarnya. Bahunya sedikit pegal karena sudah tiga jam lebih dia duduk di depan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Shiho dan mencium pipinya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu yang namanya sopan santun, Rye?" tanya Shiho dengan wajah kesal.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu dari dulu kalau aku memang tidak punya, Sherry?" jawab Shuichi.

Shiho menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau membiarkan jendelanya terbuka." jawab Shuichi.

"Kalau tidak salah rumah ini dilengkapi dengan pintu." ucap Shiho.

"Memang, tapi aku pikir paman dan bibimu tersayang menginginkanku masuk lewat jendela, buktinya mereka selalu menatapku dengan rasa tidak suka ketika aku lewat pintu." ucap Shuichi.

Shiho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shuichi.

"Kau tahu, kalau paman dan bibiku tahu kau menyelinap ke kamarku, mereka tidak akan pernah menerimamu untuk selama-lamanya." ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan mereka tahu." ucap Shuichi.

Shiho kembali tersenyum sambil menyentuh dahinya dengan jari-jarinya seperti orang pusing.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang. Aku sibuk sekali." ucap Shiho.

"Aku baru pulang dari Afrika dan kau menyuruhku pergi begitu saja?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu besok." jawab Shiho.

"Aku harus ke Meksiko besok." ucap Shuichi sehingga membuat Shiho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop ke Shuichi.

"Kau baru pulang dari Afrika dan kau akan ke Meksiko besok?" tanya Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan cuti selama sebulan setelah misi di Meksiko selesai sehingga kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama." jawab Shuichi.

"Ya sudah. Kita bertemu lagi kalau kau sudah pulang dari Meksiko." ucap Shiho sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke laptop.

Shuichi melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Shiho dan menegakkan badannya. Shiho mengira Shuichi sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya tapi ternyata dia salah besar. Shuichi mengangkat Shiho dari depan laptopnya kemudian duduk di tempat tidur Shiho dengan Shiho di pangkuannya. Lengannya melingkar kuat di pinggang Shiho sehingga Shiho tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Kau tahu kan, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan." ucap Shuichi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shiho.

Shuichi tidak menjawab tapi malah mencium bibir Shiho.

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shiho setelah Shuichi mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan lebih." ucap Shuichi santai.

"Yah, maaf membuatmu kecewa tapi kau hanya bisa mendapatkannya kalau kita sudah menikah." ucap Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kapan kita menikah?" tanya Shuichi.

"Kalau paman dan bibiku sudah menerimamu dan mengijinkanmu menikahiku." jawab Shiho.

"Kalau begitu kapan paman dan bibimu menerimaku dan mengijinkanku menikahimu?" tanya Shuichi lagi.

"Lho, bukankah itu terserah padamu. Kau yang harus mengusahakannya." jawab Shiho.

Shuichi menghela nafas.

"Kau tahu, betapa inginnya aku membawamu lari dari sini." ucap Shuichi.

"Dan kau tahu aku tidak ingin kau membawaku lari dari sini karena itu artinya kau laki-laki pengecut." ucap Shiho.

"Yeah, kau benar." ucap Shuichi.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau lepaskan aku. Pekerjaan sudah menungguku." ucap Shiho.

Mendengar ucapan Shiho, Shuichi menjadi emosi. Padahal mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi Shiho malah bersikap dingin padanya. Sepertinya Shiho tidak merindukannya sama sekali padahal dia sendiri rindu setengah mati pada Shiho. Sepertinya Shiho lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada dirinya.

"Sherry, bisakah kau... apa kau tidak tahu kalau... argh... persetan dengan pekerjaanmu!" ucap Shuichi emosi kemudian mencium bibir Shiho lagi.

Memang hanya Shiho yang bisa membuat Shuichi yang dingin dan tanpa emosi menjadi OOC.

"_Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Rye."_ gumam Shiho dalam hati sambil menikmati ciumannya.

XXX

"Aku pulang." ucap Shiho setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat itu hari sudah sore.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Shiho langsung disambut oleh Yukiko yang kelihatan sangat senang.

"Lihat siapa yang datang." ucap Yukiko ceria sambil menunjuk ke arah sofa.

"Ran-san? Apa kabar?" ucap Shiho sambil menghampiri Ran yang sudah berdiri kemudian mereka bercipika-cipiki sebelum Ran menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Ran sambil balik bertanya.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan kalian karena saat itu aku sedang menghadapi ujian di Paris." ucap Shiho.

"Tidak apa kok. Terima kasih untuk kadonya. Aku dan Shinichi sangat menyukai kado yang kau kirim." ucap Ran.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho.

Shiho bisa melihat bahwa Ran sedikit muram setelah mendengar pertanyaannya barusan walaupun dia tetap tersenyum.

"Shin-chan tidak ikut. Dia tetap tinggal di Jepang." Yukiko yang menjawab dengan kesal.

"Tidak ikut? Lalu Ran-san kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Shiho bingung.

"Tadi Shinichi mengantarku sampai bandara Narita lalu ibu menjemputku di bandara Los Angeles." jawab Ran.

"Apa? Dasar si bodoh itu. Seharusnya kau memberinya sedikit pelajaran kalau dia seenaknya begitu." ucap Shiho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak begitu. Soalnya dia sudah mengejar mafia itu selama berbulan-bulan makanya dia tidak bisa melewatkan petunjuk yang baru didapatkannya." ucap Ran.

Shiho hanya memandang Ran dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"_Dia benar-benar Angel."_ pikir Shiho.

"Ah, lebih baik aku mulai menyiapkan makan malam." ucap Shiho.

"Aku akan membantumu." ucap Ran.

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Bibi bilang padaku kalau kau menderita hipertensi ringan jadi kau tidak boleh terlalu capek, ya kan?" ucap Shiho.

"Shiho-chan benar, Ran-chan. Kau harus banyak istirahat." ucap Yukiko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Ran sedikit kecewa.

Shiho pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju lalu pergi ke dapur sementara Yukiko dan Ran tetap tinggal di ruang keluarga.

Selama makan malam, Ran mulai mengamati Shiho dengan lebih seksama. Yah, tadi adalah pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Shiho secara langsung. Dia hanya pernah bicara melalui telepon dengan saudara angkat Shinichi itu. Ran merasa Shiho terlihat sangat familiar walaupun dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Shiho juga terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan itu. Selain itu, gaya berpakaiannya juga anggun. Yah, mungkin karena Shiho bekerja sebagai editor majalah fashion. Lalu masakannya juga enak.

"_Laki-laki yang jadi suaminya nanti benar-benar beruntung."_ pikir Ran.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Buat yang belum nonton film-nya, silahkan ditebak sendiri plotnya karena aku nggak mau ngasih spoiler. He he he.

Oh ya, kemungkinan besar judulnya nggak nyambung sama ceritanya karena aku nggak tahu mau ngasih judul apa. Maaf ya.

Ada beberapa pembaca yang komplain soalnya aku nulis ShinShi terus tapi pada akhirnya tetep aja aku nulis ShinShi lagi. Sigh.

Kalau mau baca pairing lain yang kubuat, coba baca Demi Waktu Jilid Dua deh. Nanti kalau aku sudah dapat inspirasi, aku akan menulis Jilid Tiga-nya.

Jangan lupa komen ya!


	2. Cerita Dua

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :** Rating sepertinya agak meragukan. Rating T menjurus ke M.

* * *

**Hanya Dirimu**

By Enji86

**Cerita Dua**

Malam itu Ran tidak bisa tidur. Dia benar-benar ingin makan manisan mangga. Biasanya dia bisa menahan ngidamnya karena tidak ingin mengganggu suaminya yang sudah lelah karena seharian bekerja. Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa menahannya. Mungkin karena Ran selalu diperhatikan selama tinggal di rumah mertuanya ini sehingga dia jadi sedikit manja. Ran bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk meminta tolong pada Shiho karena dia merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkan mertuanya. Hanya dalam beberapa hari, Ran dan Shiho sudah menjadi teman akrab sehingga mereka tidak pernah sungkan terhadap satu sama lain.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Shiho, Ran membuka pintu kamar Shiho tanpa mengetuknya dulu dan matanya langsung terbelalak karena kaget ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia melihat Shiho sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Ran segera menutup pintu dan bersandar di dinding terdekat, mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Detik berikutnya Shiho membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengajak Ran masuk ke dalam. Begitu melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas, Ran segera mengenali laki-laki itu.

"Kau?" ucap Ran.

Shuichi hanya meresponnya dengan mengangguk sedikit.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Shiho.

"Kami hanya pernah beberapa kali berpapasan di jalan." jawab Ran.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan kalian, Ran-san, ini Shuichi Akai, Rye, ini Ran Kudo." ucap Shiho sambil memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

"Rye?" tanya Ran bingung.

"Oh, itu panggilan sayangku untuknya." jawab Shiho.

"Begitu ya? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Akai-san di sini?" tanya Ran.

"Kupikir kau sudah melihat apa yang kulakukan tadi." sahut Shuichi sinis.

Wajah Ran langsung memerah.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Ran-san." ucap Shiho sehingga Shuichi menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sebenarnya..." Shiho mulai menceritakan hubungan setengah backstreet-nya dengan Shuichi.

"Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakan hal ini dari ayah dan ibu." ucap Ran setelah mendengar cerita Shiho.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau ke kamarku malam-malam begini?" tanya Shiho.

Ran yang tadinya sudah lupa sama sekali tujuannya ke kamar Shiho jadi teringat kembali dengan keinginannya makan manisan mangga.

"Uhm, sebenarnya aku ingin makan manisan mangga jadi aku ingin minta tolong padamu." jawab Ran.

"Begitu? Kau dengar kan, Rye?" tanya Shiho.

"Dengar apa?" Shuichi balik bertanya.

"Ran-san ingin makan manisan mangga." jawab Shiho.

"Lalu?" tanya Shuichi lagi.

"Kau yang harus mencarikan manisan mangga itu." jawab Shiho.

"Apa?" seru Shuichi.

"Uhm, tidak usah saja kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan." ucap Ran.

"Dengar sendiri kan? Dia bilang tidak usah. Lagipula dimana aku harus mencari manisan mangga malam-malam begini?" ucap Shuichi.

"Tidak merepotkan kok. Ngidam itu memang harus dituruti. Oh ya, bisakah kau membalik badanmu sebentar?" ucap Shiho kepada Ran.

"Tentu saja tapi kenapa?" tanya Ran. Shuichi juga menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Karena nanti kau akan merasa tidak enak." jawab Shiho.

Ran akhirnya membalikkan badannya walaupun dia tidak mengerti.

Setelah Ran membalikkan badannya, Shiho menghampiri Shuichi.

"Jadi apa kau mau mencarikan manisan mangga itu?" tanya Shiho.

"Bukankah dia sudah bilang tidak usah kalau merepotkan dan itu memang merepotkan." jawab Shuichi cuek.

Shiho menarik wajah Shuichi agar mendekat ke wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Apa sekarang kau mau?" tanya Shiho setelah dia mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Ugh, baiklah." gerutu Shuichi yang tidak akan bisa menolak kalau Shiho sudah melakukan itu padanya.

"Padahal aku baru pulang dari Meksiko..." gerutu Shuichi sambil keluar lewat jendela.

"Apa benar tidak merepotkan? Akai-san sepertinya sangat keberatan." ucap Ran sambil berbalik.

"Tidak apa. Sudah kubilang kan, jangan menghiraukan dia. Ini bagus untuk latihan menjadi suami siaga karena kalau aku ngidam nanti, aku rasa permintaanku akan jauh lebih menarik daripada manisan mangga." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum manis.

Ran bisa melihat aura hitam berkobar dari tubuh Shiho sehingga dia jadi merinding. Ran tidak bisa membayangkan penderitaan apa yang akan dialami suami Shiho jika Shiho ngidam nanti.

"Oh ya, bukankah Akai-san itu agen FBI?" tanya Ran.

"Ya, benar." jawab Shiho.

"Apa kau tidak pernah khawatir terjadi apa-apa padanya?" tanya Ran.

"Tidak juga. Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu." jawab Shiho santai. "Apa kau selalu mengkhawatirkan Kudo-kun?"

"Ya, begitulah karena kadang-kadang Shinichi bisa berbuat nekat." jawab Ran.

"Yah, dia memang begitu. Tapi aku rasa dia juga tidak akan mati semudah itu." ucap Shiho.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Ran.

"Lagipula Kudo-kun kan hanya menangani kasus di Jepang saja. Kalau Rye harus menerima misi ke bagian dunia manapun. Dia baru kembali dari Meksiko hari ini makanya dia menyelinap ke sini malam ini." ucap Shiho.

Ran merasa stresnya sedikit berkurang karena dia menemukan satu lagi teman yang senasib dengannya selain Kazuha.

"Uhm, kenapa kau tidak bersikeras kepada ayah dan ibu untuk menikah dengan Akai-san dan memilih backstreet? Orang tuaku dulu juga kurang setuju atas hubunganku dengan Shinichi tapi aku bersikeras untuk menikah dengannya sehingga akhirnya mereka mengijinkanku menikah dengannya." ucap Ran.

"Oh, itu karena dulu aku pernah menonton film. Salah seorang tokoh di film itu berpendapat bahwa ketika seseorang menikah, dia tidak hanya menikah dengan pasangannya tapi dia juga menikah dengan seluruh keluarga pasangannya itu. Dan aku setuju dengan pendapat itu. Kalau Rye mau menikahiku maka dia juga harus diterima oleh keluargaku karena itu aku tidak akan bersikeras pada paman dan bibi tapi Rye yang harus membuat dirinya diterima paman dan bibi." ucap Shiho.

"Oh begitu." ucap Ran. Kemudian dia mengingat hubungan Shinichi dan orang tuanya yang tidak begitu baik sampai hari ini.

"Wah, tiba-tiba aku dapat ide cemerlang. Apa kau sudah membeli perlengkapan bayi?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku sudah membeli beberapa tapi aku meninggalkannya di Tokyo." jawab Ran.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Rye akan menemanimu belanja perlengkapan bayi. Rye mengambil cuti selama satu bulan untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku. Jika Rye bisa menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berguna di depan paman dan bibi, mungkin saja citranya akan naik di mata mereka." ucap Shiho.

"Kedengarannya bagus. Aku pasti akan mendukung kalian berdua." ucap Ran.

"Terima kasih, Ran-san." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah." ucap Ran sambil tersenyum juga.

Ran tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa iri pada Shiho karena kekasihnya mengambil cuti selama satu bulan hanya untuk bersamanya sementara Shinichi hanya pernah mengambil liburan satu minggu untuk bulan madu mereka dan mereka berdua tak henti-hentinya diganggu kasus walapun sedang bulan madu.

XXX

Shiho segera menjalankan idenya dengan dukungan Ran untuk mempengaruhi penilaian Yusaku dan Yukiko terhadap Shuichi. Awalnya Shuichi merasa keberatan dengan ide ini karena dia tidak mau liburannya diganggu orang ketiga tapi demi pernikahannya akhirnya dia setuju juga.

Hampir setiap hari mereka bertiga pergi bersama. Bahkan Shuichi menjalani latihan khusus untuk tersenyum normal di hadapan Yusaku dan Yukiko jika dia datang untuk menjemput Shiho dan Ran. Sebenarnya sangat sulit bagi Shuichi untuk tersenyum normal karena dia sudah terbiasa tersenyum sinis, apalagi kalau harus tersenyum normal di depan orang yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. Yang ada malah senyum mengejek yang keluar.

Shuichi akhirnya bisa menikmati liburannya meski dengan keikutsertaan orang ketiga. Ran ternyata sangat pengertian sehingga kadang-kadang dia dengan sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua agar Shuichi bisa berduaan dengan Shiho.

Sebenarnya selain untuk meningkatkan citra Shuichi di depan orang tua angkatnya, Shiho menjalankan semua ini juga untuk menghibur Ran. Shiho bisa menebak bahwa Ran pasti sangat jarang pergi jalan-jalan mengingat suaminya lebih suka berkencan dengan mafia dan penjahat daripada istrinya sendiri. Apalagi Ran juga menderita hipertensi ringan sehingga dia harus dibuat rileks agar persalinannya nanti berjalan lancar.

Namun kenyataannya Ran semakin stres mendekati hari kelahiran walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya. Dia tertekan karena dia akan segera melahirkan tapi suaminya belum juga muncul untuk menemaninya menghadapi saat-saat menegangkan itu.

Dua minggu sebelum Ran melahirkan, Shuichi pergi ke Timur Tengah untuk menjalankan misi terbarunya. Sebelumnya dia meminta maaf pada Ran karena tidak bisa menyemangatinya sampai dia melahirkan. Shuichi menjadi simpati pada Ran karena Shiho sudah menceritakan padanya tentang suami Ran yang workaholic itu dan berjanji dalam hati dia tidak akan jadi suami yang seperti itu. Lalu tiga hari sebelum Ran melahirkan, orang tuanya, yaitu Kogoro dan Eri juga sudah tiba di Amerika untuk menyambut cucu pertama mereka.

XXX

Seorang laki-laki muda berambut hitam berlari dengan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Di tangannya terdapat seikat bunga mawar merah dan senyum terpampang di bibirnya. Dia melihat lima orang yang sedang berkerumun di depan sebuah ruangan dari jauh dan segera mengarahkan langkahnya ke arah mereka.

"Shin-chan, akhirnya kau datang juga." ucap Yukiko sambil menghela nafas lega.

Belum sempat Shinichi menyahut perkataan ibunya, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Ran melahirkan sehingga perhatian semua orang tertuju pada dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya Shinichi cepat.

"Kudo-san melahirkan anak kembar. Keduanya laki-laki dan dalam kondisi sehat." ucap dokter itu yang langsung disambut kegembiraan keenam orang yang ada di situ tapi Shiho kemudian menyadari ekspresi aneh di wajah dokter itu sehingga dia membuka mulutnya.

"Ada apa, dokter?" tanya Shiho dengan cemas sehingga semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada dokter itu.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi Kudo-san tidak bisa melewatinya. Sekali lagi maafkan kami." ucap dokter itu dengan nada sedih.

Senyum langsung lenyap dari wajah Shinichi dan bunga yang ada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai rumah sakit.

XXX

Jenazah Ran dibawa ke Jepang untuk dimakamkan. Sejak kejadian di depan ruangan bersalin itu, Shinichi hanya diam dan tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun sehingga Yusaku-lah yang mengurus semuanya dibantu oleh Shiho. Shinichi bahkan tidak mau melihat anak-anaknya. Ini mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi sepertinya Shinichi menyalahkan anak-anaknya atas kematian Ran.

Yusaku mengajak Kogoro, Yukiko dan Eri untuk mendiskusikan nama anak Shinichi karena Shinichi masih dalam aksi mogok bicara sementara anak-anak itu harus diberi nama. Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa nama anak Shinichi adalah Tamaki Kudo dan Takami Kudo.

Yukiko juga menyewa seorang babysitter untuk menjaga kedua anak Shinichi selama proses pemakaman dan berkabung. Namun kedua anak Shinichi tidak mau berhenti menangis walaupun babysitter-nya sudah mencoba menenangkan mereka, seolah mereka tahu bahwa ibu mereka sudah meninggalkan mereka dan ayah mereka tidak menghiraukan mereka. Shiho yang tidak tega mendengar tangisan kedua anak Shinichi segera turun tangan untuk membantu menenangkan bayi-bayi itu. Akhirnya bayi-bayi itu selalu berhenti menangis jika Shiho ada di dekat mereka, seolah-olah mereka sudah menemukan ibu mereka yang hilang.

XXX

Dua minggu kemudian...

"Apa Tama-chan dan Taka-chan sudah tidur?" tanya Yukiko saat Shiho keluar dari kamar bayi untuk makan malam.

"Sudah." jawab Shiho.

Mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan dan melihat Yusaku sudah menunggu mereka untuk makan malam.

"Kudo-kun dimana?" tanya Shiho sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Dia bilang dia sibuk jadi dia akan pulang larut malam." jawab Yusaku.

"Oh, begitu." komentar Shiho.

Lalu mereka mulai makan malam. Ketika Shiho akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah makan malam, Yusaku melarangnya sehingga Shiho duduk kembali di kursinya.

"Apa yang Paman dan Bibi ingin bicarakan?" tanya Shiho.

"Kau tahu kan, Shinichi sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tama-chan dan Taka-chan?" tanya Yukiko.

"Aku tahu." jawab Shiho.

"Dan kau tahu kan, kalau Tama-chan dan Taka-chan sangat dekat denganmu?" tanya Yukiko lagi.

"Yah, kurasa begitu." jawab Shiho sambil mengira-ngira kemana arah pembicaraan orang tua angkatnya itu.

Yukiko berpandangan dengan suaminya sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Kami ingin kau menjadi ibu Tama-chan dan Taka-chan." ucap Yukiko.

"Aku tidak mengerti." ucap Shiho dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kami ingin kau menikah dengan Shinichi." ucap Yusaku.

"Apa!" seru Shiho.

"Kami mohon Shiho-chan, hanya kau yang bisa menjaga Tama-chan dan Taka-chan." ucap Yukiko yang memandang Shiho dengan mata penuh pengharapan.

"Tapi aku..." Shiho tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena saat ini dia sangat bingung.

"Tolong pikirkanlah, Shiho. Tolong pertimbangkanlah permohonan kami ini. Tamaki dan Takami sangat membutuhkanmu. Kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi mereka." ucap Yusaku.

Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap orang tua angkatnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon.

XXX

Shiho memandangi Tamaki dan Takami yang sedang tidur dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia memang sangat menyayangi mereka berdua. Shiho kehilangan orang tuanya saat dia masih kecil sehingga dia dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada Tamaki dan Takami yang ditinggal mati ibu mereka dan tidak dihiraukan oleh ayah mereka. Setelah puas memandangi bayi-bayi itu, Shiho keluar dari kamar bayi dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, Shiho melihat Shinichi yang baru pulang, melangkah ke arah dapur. Shiho menghela nafas lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Shiho naik ke tempat tidur kemudian mengambil buku yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia membuka buku itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalamnya. Dia menyentuh wajah orang yang ada di foto itu dengan jari-jarinya sambil berharap bisa menyentuh wajah yang sebenarnya dari orang itu. Berharap orang itu ada di sampingnya dan memeluknya, menciumnya. Kemudian dia mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan lamanya ketika Shinichi dan Ran menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika dia masih menjadi Ai Haibara. Air matanya jatuh dan semakin lama semakin deras.

"_Maafkan aku, Rye. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_ gumam Shiho dalam hati. Dan dia menangis semalaman.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam manis untuk Airin Miyano, Nachie-chan, kazumi sii ankatsu, reno, Aiwha Katsushika, Aifa1407, serena yurine, 4869, Atin dan yuminozomi.

Airin Miyano : Itu memang masih menjadi misteri Ilahi kenapa Shiho bisa suka sama Shuichi. He he he. Aku suka fic-fic yang ditulis SN1987A dan di fic-nya, dia biasanya berspekulasi kalau dulu Sherry suka sama Shuichi.

Nachie-chan : Dijamin tambah penasaran!

reno : Maaf kalau agak OOC. Hal ini untuk kepentingan cerita. Harap maklum. Dan ya, ini memang nggak bakalan lancar-lancar aja. Semoga konflik dan dramanya terasa.

4869 : Memang Shiho beda sama mereka berdua tapi itulah sisi menariknya. Manusia itu makhluk yang susah ditebak.

Atin : Gimana? Sudah nggak emosi lagi setelah membaca ending chapter ini? Tapi emosimu akan diaduk-aduk lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Bersiaplah! Ke ke ke.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar ya, para pembaca yang budiman! See ya.


	3. Cerita Tiga

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Hanya Dirimu**

By Enji86

**Cerita Tiga**

Keesokan paginya Shiho mengetuk pintu kamar orang tua angkatnya.

"Paman, Bibi, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Shiho setelah mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah, Shiho-chan." jawab Yukiko.

Shiho masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bersedia menjadi ibu Tama-chan dan Taka-chan." ucap Shiho.

Yusaku dan Yukiko langsung tersenyum lembut pada Shiho dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terima kasih.

XXX

Lima tahun kemudian...

Sore itu Shiho sedang sibuk membantu Tamaki dan Takami memakai baju mereka untuk ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti. Tamaki masuk SSB alias Sekolah Sepak Bola sedangkan Takami berguru karate di sebuah dojo.

"Ibu, kemarin aku melihat temanku bermain tangkap bola dengan ayahnya. Mereka kelihatan gembira sekali." ucap Takami tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" komentar Shiho.

"Ayah Akuno-kun juga selalu menonton jika kami bertanding dengan SSB lain." Tamaki ikut bicara.

"Jadi?" tanya Shiho.

Tamaki dan Takami hanya menatap Shiho dengan ekspresi bingung sehingga Shiho tersenyum.

"Kenapa kalian menceritakan tentang ayah-ayah teman kalian pada Ibu?" tanya Shiho.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok." jawab Tamaki.

"Aku cuma ingin cerita. Itu saja." jawab Takami.

Shiho menarik kedua anak itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kalau kau mau main tangkap bola, kau kan bisa main dengan Tama-chan, ya kan Taka-chan? Ibu juga selalu menonton pertandinganmu, jarang lho ada ibu yang nonton pertandingan sepakbola, ya kan Tama-chan?" ucap Shiho.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kami bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan Ayah karena Ayah berangkat sebelum kami bangun dan pulang setelah kami tidur." ucap Takami.

Shiho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap wajah anak-anaknya itu.

"Bukankah Ibu sudah bilang, Ayah sibuk menyelamatkan orang-orang, sama seperti superman yang kalian idolakan itu. Banyak orang membutuhkannya jadi kalian tidak boleh egois." ucap Shiho.

"Tapi tak bisakah sekali saja, Ayah..." Tamaki tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ya sudah. Nanti Ibu akan mencoba membujuk Ayah agar dia mengambil cuti saat liburan musim panas ini dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian, bagaimana?" ucap Shiho.

"Benarkah?" seru Tamaki dan Takami serempak dengan wajah ceria.

"Ya, nanti Ibu akan bicara dengan Ayah. Sekarang, kalian harus berangkat supaya tidak terlambat." ucap Shiho.

Shiho mengantar kedua anak itu ke tempat ekstrakurikulernya masing-masing kemudian pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dia mengambil bahan-bahan dari lemari es dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Setelah itu dia duduk di kursi tapi tidak memulai pekerjaannya dan hanya merenung. Sekali lagi dia membuat janji yang tidak akan bisa ditepatinya kepada kedua anaknya. Jangankan membujuk, Shinichi bahkan selalu berpura-pura tidak dengar ketika Shiho menceritakan tentang anak-anaknya saat Shiho menemaninya makan malam walaupun akhir-akhir ini usahanya sedikit menunjukkan hasil karena Shinichi beberapa kali tanpa sengaja menanyakan kabar anak-anaknya sebelum Shiho mulai bercerita.

Begitulah rumah tangga mereka berjalan. Shinichi selalu berangkat pagi-pagi dan pulang larut malam. Walaupun sudah menikah, mereka berdua tidak tidur satu kamar dan tidak pernah melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan suami-istri. Setiap hari Shiho akan menunggu Shinichi pulang dan menemaninya makan malam karena hanya pada saat itu dia bisa bicara dengan Shinichi dan menceritakan tentang Tamaki dan Takami sehingga Shinichi mengenal anak-anaknya dan bisa menyayangi mereka seperti yang seharusnya.

Setelah makan malam, Shinichi akan masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi goyang sambil memandangi foto Ran yang sedang tersenyum yang dipajangnya di dinding kamarnya setelah Ran meninggal. Ukuran foto itu sangat besar. Shinichi juga memajang beberapa foto Ran di meja kerjanya di kamar itu dan di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ada satu lagi foto Ran yang khusus untuk dipeluknya saat dia tidur. Baju-baju dan barang-barang Ran yang lain juga masih tersimpan di lemari di kamarnya itu yang dulunya memang kamar mereka berdua.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, akhirnya Shiho menghela nafas dan memulai pekerjaannya.

XXX

Sore itu Shiho pulang ke rumah setelah berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari dan mendapati kedua anaknya menangis di salah satu sudut rumahnya. Mereka berdua segera berlari menuju Shiho ketika Shiho menghampiri mereka.

"Lho, udah besar kok masih nangis. Ada apa?" tanya Shiho pada kedua anaknya.

"Tadi ayah pulang." ucap Tamaki yang tangisnya sudah mulai berhenti setelah Shiho datang.

"Lalu kami mencoba mengajaknya bermain dengan kami." tambah Takami.

"Lalu?" tanya Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayah marah." ucap Tamaki.

"Kami dibentak-bentak kemudian Ayah pergi lagi." ucap Takami.

"Ibu, Ayah jahat, aku takut." ucap Tamaki mulai menangis lagi.

"Aku juga takut." ucap Takami yang juga mulai menangis lagi.

Shiho memeluk kedua anaknya, mencoba menenangkan mereka. Dalam hatinya amarah mulai berkobar. Dia menganggap kali ini Shinichi sudah keterlaluan. Selama ini dia masih bisa bersabar walaupun Shinichi tidak menghiraukan mereka tapi kalau Shinichi menyakiti anak-anaknya, maka dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

XXX

Malam itu, Shinichi pulang lebih awal karena besok pagi dia harus pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menelusuri jejak mafia yang sedang diburunya. Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya walaupun dia masih sempat memandangi sofa di ruang tamu tempat Ran biasa tertidur jika menunggunya pulang secara sekilas. Dia harus segera membaca ulang file kasus mafia yang sedang ditanganinya karena dia baru saja mendapatkan petunjuk baru.

Shinichi mencari file tersebut di meja kerjanya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Lalu dia ingat kalau Shiho yang biasanya membereskan meja kerjanya itu jadi dia segera pergi ke ruang makan tapi Shiho tidak ada di sana. Kemudian dia mengetuk kamar Shiho tapi tidak ada jawaban. Shinichi langsung teringat kamar anak-anaknya tapi dia tidak mau pergi ke sana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mencari di ruangan lain sebelum mencari ke kamar anak-anaknya.

Shinichi menemukan Shiho di ruang keluarga. Shiho sedang berjongkok di depan perapian sambil melemparkan kertas-kertas ke api yang menyala di perapian. Dia segera menghampiri Shiho.

"Shiho, apa kau melihat..." Shinichi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika dia melihat kertas terakhir yang dilempar Shiho ke perapian adalah cover file kasus mafia yang dari tadi dicarinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Shinichi.

Shiho bangkit berdiri dan berbalik untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan, aku baru saja melemparkan setumpuk kertas ke dalam perapian agar kertas-kertas itu terbakar dan jadi abu." ucap Shiho dingin.

"Kenapa kau membakar file kasusku?" seru Shinichi marah.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman karena kau membentak anak-anak." jawab Shiho dingin.

"Hanya gara-gara mereka, kau membakar file kasusku yang penting?" seru Shinichi.

"Kau membuat mereka menangis." ucap Shiho dingin.

"Kau... Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kau tahu, Ran tidak akan pernah melakukan hal ini padaku." seru Shinichi.

"Itu karena aku bukan wanita menyedihkan seperti dia." ucap Shiho dingin.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Shinichi kemudian dia menampar Shiho dengan keras sampai tangannya sendiri juga merasa sakit.

Shiho memandangnya dengan marah sebelum bergegas keluar dari ruang keluarga sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak dan berwarna merah sementara Shinichi terhenyak di sofa, baru sadar pada apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Dan dia menyesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho kembali ke ruang keluarga sambil membawa tumpukan kertas.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bilang Ran-san adalah wanita yang menyedihkan? Karena dia punya suami yang menyedihkan sepertimu. Suami yang baru memperhatikannya dan memujanya setelah dia meninggal. Mungkin kalau aku dan anak-anak sudah meninggal, kau baru akan memperhatikan kami." ucap Shiho kemudian melemparkan kertas-kertas yang dibawanya, yaitu kertas-kertas file kasus mafia yang dicari Shinichi, ke Shinichi sehingga kertas-kertas itu jatuh berserakan di sekitarnya.

Setelah itu, Shiho bergegas keluar dari ruang keluarga dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Shinichi termenung selama beberapa saat sebelum memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan di sekitarnya kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Dia meletakkan kertas-kertas itu di mejanya kemudian duduk di kursi goyangnya dan memandangi foto Ran yang tersenyum. Senyum pahit muncul menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ran, apakah kau wanita yang menyedihkan? Apakah aku yang membuatmu menjadi wanita yang menyedihkan? Apakah aku suami yang menyedihkan?" tanya Shinichi pelan. Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

XXX

Keesokan harinya, Shiho mengantar Shinichi ke bandara seperti biasanya jika Shinichi pergi ke luar kota, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Yang bisa membuktikan bahwa kejadian tadi malam benar-benar terjadi adalah pipi Shiho yang sedikit bengkak namun Shiho menutupinya dengan make-up sehingga orang lain tidak bisa melihatnya.

Shinichi memandangi Shiho sebelum masuk ke gerbang pemberangkatan penumpang. Dia berniat mencium keningnya tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya dan melangkah ke dalam gerbang pemberangkatan penumpang.

"_Shiho, aku berjanji padamu, setelah kasus ini selesai, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan membuatmu dan anak-anak bahagia. Aku janji."_ ucap Shinichi dalam hati.

Setelah Shinichi menghilang dari pandangannya, Shiho berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar bandara ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. Merasakan sensasi yang hanya dirasakannya ketika ada anggota organisasi hitam di dekatnya. Shiho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya kemudian bergegas ke balik salah satu tiang penyangga bandara sambil menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian sensasi itu menghilang dan nafasnya kembali teratur.

Ketika Shiho akan berjalan kembali ke pintu keluar bandara, tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Rye?" ucap Shiho ketika dia mengenali orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di balik tiang ini? Apa kau takut padaku, Sherry?" tanya Shuichi sinis.

"Aku tidak..." ucapan Shiho dipotong oleh Shuichi yang melihat pipi Shiho yang sedikit bengkak. Meskipun Shiho berusaha menutupinya dengan make-up tapi Shuichi dengan mudah bisa menyadarinya.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu? Apa suamimu yang workaholic itu juga hobi memukul?" tanya Shuichi sinis.

"Aku harus pergi." ucap Shiho sambil berlalu dari hadapan Shuichi.

"Hei tunggu! Aku belum..." ucapan Shuichi terhenti karena tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Dia jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi bruk sehingga Shiho menoleh kembali ke arahnya.

Shiho melihat Shuichi tergeletak di lantai bandara dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri sehingga dia bergegas menghampiri Shuichi dan mengguncang-guncang badan Shuichi dengan panik. Dia tadi tidak menyadarinya karena perasaannya kacau setelah melihat Shuichi, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat kalau tubuh Shuichi bertambah kurus, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya berwarna gelap dan ada lingkaran hitam di matanya.

XXX

"Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit karena sepertinya penyakitnya parah. Kami akan segera menghubungi ambulans." ucap dokter yang bertugas di klinik bandara setelah memeriksa Shuichi.

"Terima kasih, dokter." ucap Shiho kepada dokter itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shuichi yang belum sadar sementara dokter itu berlalu dari situ.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut pirang datang dan langsung berbicara kepada Shuichi yang belum sadar dengan nada khawatir dalam bahasa Inggris tanpa menyadari kalau Shiho ada di situ. Namun akhirnya pandangan wanita itu jatuh juga ke Shiho.

"Kau? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya wanita itu.

Shiho mengangguk kecil pada wanita itu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Shiho.

XXX

Shiho langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya ketika Jodie keluar dari kamar perawatan Shuichi di rumah sakit.

"Lebih baik kita tidak bicara di sini." ucap Jodie kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke kafetaria rumah sakit.

"Kau ingin tahu ada apa dengan Shuu?" tanya Jodie.

Shiho mengangguk.

"Dia sakit kanker paru-paru." ucap Jodie.

Shiho hanya diam saja sehingga Jodie meneruskan ceritanya.

"Sejak pulang dari Timur Tengah lima tahun lalu, kecanduan rokoknya menjadi tambah parah. Awalnya aku tidak mengerti kenapa tapi akhirnya aku tahu setelah Shuu menceritakan semuanya ketika dia sedang mabuk. Wanita yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Dan wanita itu... kau kan?" ucap Jodie.

Shiho tetap tidak menyahut dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Jodie kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Dia tidak mau menerima perawatan makanya kondisinya semakin parah. Kalau tidak segera ditangani, dia bisa mati. Akhirnya dia bilang dia mau dirawat asal dia dirawat di Jepang sehingga James memintaku menemaninya ke Jepang. Tapi baru sampai bandara, dia sudah melarikan diri dariku. Aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk sembuh." ucap Jodie.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku membujuknya?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap Jodie.

"Tapi setahuku dia sangat membencimu." jawab Jodie.

"Aku tahu tapi aku juga tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya seperti itu." ucap Shiho dengan senyum sedih di wajahnya.

Jodie sebenarnya tidak suka tapi demi kesembuhan Shuichi akhirnya dia mengijinkan Shiho mencoba.

XXX

Shuichi menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya di rumah sakit namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara membuat langkahnya berhenti.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Shiho.

Shuichi menoleh dan melihat Shiho berdiri sambil bersandar pada dinding yang tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" Shuichi balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Jodie-san." ucap Shiho mengabaikan pertanyaan Shuichi.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu kan kalau semua ini salahmu. Kau mengkhianatiku dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain." ucap Shuichi.

Shiho hanya menunduk dan tidak menyahut sehingga Shuichi tersenyum mengejek padanya walaupun Shiho tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku membencimu jadi menjauhlah dariku." ucap Shuichi kemudian berbalik kembali dan mulai melangkah pergi namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena Shiho memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Aku janji." ucap Shiho.

Pikiran Shuichi segera berteriak-teriak menyuruh Shuichi melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Shiho dan mendorongnya menjauh tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mau menuruti pikirannya. Tubuhnya sangat merindukan kehangatan tubuh Shiho yang tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi selama lima tahun ini sehingga Shuichi hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"_Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia dengan suamimu. Karena itu, aku akan merebutmu kembali, Sherry."_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Jodie hanya melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan murung.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam hangat untuk kazumi sii ankatsu, Serena Akako Yuu, crystal69, Divinne Oxalyth, Nachie-chan, Airin Miyano, ShellyKudoo, edogawafirli, reno dan cheeky n' hyuu-su!

Nachie-chan : Soalnya kalau nggak ada anak, Shiho sepertinya nggak mau deh sama Shinichi.

Airin Miyano : Sudah terjawab kan semua pertanyaannya?

ShellyKudoo : Terima kasih, semoga nggak kecewa.

reno : Emang gila tu Shinichi, apalagi di chapter ini. He he he.

cheeky n' hyuu-su : yu kyung x ma jun itu emang pasangan romantis favoritku. Adegan romantis mereka banyak memberiku inspirasi.

Last, jangan lupa komen ya, guys!


	4. Cerita Empat

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Hanya Dirimu**

By Enji86

**Cerita Empat**

Shiho segera mencari pembantu rumah tangga untuk membantunya mengurus dan menjaga Tamaki dan Takami karena kesibukan barunya mengurus Shuichi di rumah sakit. Seminggu kemudian Shinichi pulang dengan perasaan gembira karena kasus mafia yang ditanganinya sudah selesai dengan sukses dan sedikit terkejut karena yang menyambutnya adalah pembantu rumah tangga. Ketika dia menanyakan kemana Shiho pergi, pembantu itu bilang Shiho tidak mengatakan padanya kemana dia pergi.

Shiho pulang saat waktu makan malam dan sedikit terkejut menemukan Shinichi ada di rumah dan duduk di meja makan dengan anak-anaknya. Mereka makan malam bersama lalu Shiho mengantar anak-anaknya naik ke tempat tidur.

"Bisa kita bicara?" tanya Shinichi ketika Shiho akan membuka pintu kamarnya sehingga Shiho berbalik untuk memandangnya.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku capek sekali. Kau juga pasti capek setelah perjalanan dari Hokkaido. Lebih baik kau istirahat." ucap Shiho kemudian berbalik kembali.

"Memangnya kau darimana seharian ini? Kata Fujiyama-san kau selalu pergi setiap pagi dan pulang malam. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau mempekerjakan Fujiyama-san?" tanya Shinichi.

Shiho berbalik dan memandang Shinichi dengan kesal sehingga Shinichi menjadi sedikit takut.

"Aku juga punya urusan yang harus kuurus. Selamat malam." jawab Shiho ketus kemudian masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Shinichi yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

XXX

Shinichi merasa sangat penasaran terhadap urusan Shiho yang membuatnya jarang di rumah sehingga suatu hari Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Shiho yang pergi lagi dari rumah setelah menjemput anak-anaknya dari sekolah dan makan siang bersama mereka. Dia mengikuti Shiho yang masuk ke sebuah rumah sakit. Dia melihat Shiho membuka salah satu kamar pasien tapi langsung menutupnya kembali dan menghela nafas lalu pergi ke lift untuk menuju ke atap rumah sakit.

"Lagi-lagi kau ada di sini. Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat?" ucap Shiho sehingga Shuichi yang sedang memandangi pemandangan di bawahnya berbalik untuk memandangnya.

"Aku bosan." ucap Shuichi.

Shiho tersenyum padanya.

"Makanya kau harus cepat sembuh jadi kau bisa keluar dari sini." ucap Shiho.

"_Cepat sembuh, huh? Kalau aku sembuh, kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi."_ ucap Shuichi dalam hati.

Shuichi melangkah mendekati Shiho dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Lepaskan aku." ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tolonglah, sebentar saja." ucap Shuichi dengan nada memohon.

Shiho akhirnya diam dan membiarkan Shuichi mengelus-elus rambutnya sementara kepalanya bersandar di dada Shuichi.

"Kau janji kan, akan merawatku sampai aku sembuh?" tanya Shuichi.

"Mmm." jawab Shiho.

"Dokter menyarankan padaku agar aku meneruskan pengobatanku di sanatorium di daerah pegunungan karena udara pegunungan sangat baik bagi paru-paru." ucap Shuichi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menuruti saran dokter itu." ucap Shiho.

"Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika kau harus meninggalkan suamimu itu?" tanya Shuichi.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Shuichi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah janji akan merawatku." jawab Shuichi.

Mata Shiho membesar ketika dia menyadari apa artinya jika Shuichi benar-benar meneruskan pengobatannya ke sanatorium di daerah pegunungan. Kemudian dia menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Shiho karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Keheningan di antara mereka berdua hanya diselingi suara angin.

Sementara itu, Shinichi yang mengintip dari balik pintu atap melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan marah kemudian pergi dari situ.

XXX

Ketika Shiho masuk ke dalam rumahnya malam harinya, dia melihat Shinichi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan Shinichi dan terus melangkah melewati ruang tamu namun suara Shinichi membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah urusanmu berjalan lancar?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada sinis.

Shiho berbalik untuk memandang Shinichi.

"Aku rasa begitu." jawab Shiho datar, mengacuhkan nada sinis dari pertanyaan Shinichi.

"Tentu saja lancar, bahkan aku yakin kau pasti menikmatinya." ucap Shinichi sinis.

Shiho tiba-tiba merasa bingung dan juga kesal pada nada bicara Shinichi. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang coba dikatakan oleh Shinichi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan jadi selamat malam." ucap Shiho kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tapi suara Shinichi lagi-lagi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan temui dia lagi." ucap Shinichi yang sudah meletakkan majalahnya di meja dan berdiri.

Shiho berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Shinichi.

"Jadi sekarang kau mulai memata-mataiku." ucap Shiho dingin.

"Kau adalah istriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku." ucap Shinichi.

"Wah, betapa senangnya hatiku karena akhirnya kau mengakuiku dan anak-anak." ucap Shiho sinis.

"Shiho!" seru Shinichi kesal.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." ucap Shiho.

"Apa katamu?" seru Shinichi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menemui dia." ucap Shiho.

Shinichi merasa sangat marah mendengar ucapan Shiho. Suami mana yang tidak marah kalau istrinya tidak mau berhenti menemui orang yang diduganya sebagai selingkuhan istrinya.

"Baik kalau itu maumu. Kau boleh pilih, rumah ini atau orang itu." ucap Shinichi.

"Jadi kau mau mengusirku, begitu?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan pengkhianat tinggal di rumahku." jawab Shinichi pedas.

Shiho tertawa kecil dengan nada sinis.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini besok pagi. Puas?" ucap Shiho kemudian dia bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah Shiho menghilang ke kamarnya, Shinichi juga pergi ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi goyangnya yang biasanya sambil memandangi foto Ran.

"Memang tidak ada wanita yang pantas menjadi istriku selain dirimu, Ran." gumam Shinichi.

XXX

Shiho mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku bajunya di depan rumah sakit dan menekan sebuah nomer. Setelah menunggu sebentar akhirnya seseorang menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo Ibu." ucap Shiho.

"Shiho-chan, ada apa?" tanya Yukiko.

"Bisakah Ibu datang ke Jepang secepatnya?" ucap Shiho.

"Huh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Yukiko cemas.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku membutuhkan bantuan Ibu untuk menjaga Tama-chan dan Taka-chan." jawab Shiho.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yukiko bingung.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menjaga mereka lagi." jawab Shiho.

"Apa? Ibu tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tanya Yukiko semakin bingung.

"Sudah ya, Bu. Aku akan menutup teleponnya." ucap Shiho.

"Tunggu dulu, Shiho-chan..." ucap Yukiko tapi Shiho sudah menutup teleponnya.

Shiho mematikan handphone-nya sehingga Yukiko tidak bisa menghubunginya ketika dia mencoba menelepon balik dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Shiho masuk ke kamar Shuichi. Jodie juga ada di sana.

"Aku akan menemanimu ke sanatorium." ucap Shiho.

XXX

Malam itu Shinichi duduk di depan perapian sambil memijat-mijat dahinya. Kepalanya pusing. Baru sehari Shiho pergi dari rumahnya dan suasana rumahnya sudah kacau. Anak-anaknya terus menangis karena ingin bertemu ibu mereka dan mereka juga tidak mau makan jika tidak ada ibu mereka. Mereka juga tidak mau bicara kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian karena mereka menganggap dia-lah yang menyebabkan ibu mereka pergi. Dan itu memang tidak salah.

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Yusaku dan Yukiko dari Amerika.

"Ayah, Ibu, kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Shiho-chan menelepon Ibu kemarin dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh." jawab Yukiko. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia pergi." ucap Shinichi.

"Apa maksudmu dia pergi?" seru Yukiko.

Shinichi kemudian menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Shiho dan penyebabnya kepada orang tuanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Pasti ada penjelasan kenapa Shiho melakukan itu. Tapi kau dengan bodohnya menyuruhnya pergi." seru Yukiko.

"Aku benar-benar emosi saat itu." ucap Shinichi.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Shinichi. Seharusnya kau bisa bersikap lebih bijak." ucap Yusaku.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahku." ucap Shinichi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Lalu siapa laki-laki itu? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yukiko.

"Laki-laki itu bernama Shuichi Akai." jawab Shinichi.

"Apa?" seru kedua orang tuanya serempak sehingga membuat Shinichi menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Suamiku, kita harus segera mencari dan menemukan Shiho-chan." ucap Yukiko.

"Ya, kau benar." ucap Yusaku.

XXX

Shuichi, Jodie dan Shiho tinggal di villa sewaan yang ada di dekat sanatorium tempat Shuichi menjalankan pengobatannya. Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di villa itu, Jodie lama-lama merasa tidak nyaman. Dia merasa menjadi penganggu dan juga cemburu ketika melihat Shuichi dan Shiho bersama sehingga dia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke Amerika. Jodie tahu Shuichi sering membuang obat-obatannya untuk memperlambat masa penyembuhannya sehingga dia bisa terus bersama Shiho dan itu membuat Jodie kehilangan harapan untuk bersamanya.

Sementara bagi Shuichi, hari-hari itu adalah hari-hari terindahnya selama lima tahun belakangan. Shiho sudah ada di sampingnya lagi walaupun belum jadi miliknya, tapi dia sudah cukup bahagia. Memang kadang-kadang pikiran Shiho tidak berada di tempatnya dan setiap malam Shiho akan duduk sendirian di taman villa sambil memandangi sebuah foto. Shuichi tahu bahwa Shiho selalu menangis sambil memandangi foto di tangannya dan Shuichi selalu menduga bahwa foto itu adalah foto suaminya yang brengsek itu. Namun Shuichi memilih mengabaikannya karena dia yakin cepat atau lambat Shiho pasti akan melupakan suaminya itu.

XXX

"Kudo-san, ada tamu untukmu." ucap penjaga villa.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Shiho sambil mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mereka tidak mau masuk dan menunggu di taman." jawab penjaga villa.

Shiho melangkah ke taman dan menemukan Yusaku dan Yukiko yang sudah berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ayah, Ibu, kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Shiho heran.

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kau harus pulang bersama kami." jawab Yukiko.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian." ucap Shiho.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa pulang bersama kami?" seru Yukiko.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Shiho.

"Shiho-chan, kau..." seru Yukiko dengan nada tak percaya. Dia marah karena menantunya lebih memilih tinggal bersama Shuichi daripada pulang ke suami dan anak-anaknya.

Yusaku yang melihat istrinya sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya mengatakan pada Yukiko untuk menunggu di mobil sementara dia bicara dengan Shiho. Yukiko akhirnya menurut dan melangkah ke mobil dengan marah.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan pada Ayah kenapa kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Yusaku lembut.

"Maaf Ayah. Rye sedang sakit dan dia membutuhkanku." jawab Shiho.

"Tapi suamimu dan anak-anakmu juga membutuhkanmu." ucap Yusaku.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku yang membuat Rye sakit jadi aku harus bertanggungjawab. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Ayah. Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini dan merawat Rye sampai dia sembuh." ucap Shiho.

Yusaku menghela nafas kemudian menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf. Kami tahu Shinichi bukan suami yang baik bagimu dan selama ini kau tidak bahagia. Maafkan kami ya?" ucap Yusaku sambil mengelus-elus rambut Shiho.

"Ayah tidak perlu minta maaf. Akulah yang harus minta maaf karena aku sudah mengecewakan Ayah dan Ibu." ucap Shiho.

Yusaku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau memang putri kami yang paling baik, karena itu jika kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, kau harus segera pulang, oke?" ucap Yusaku.

"Maksudnya Ayah tidak marah padaku dan mengijinkanku tinggal di sini?" tanya Shiho sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yusaku.

Yusaku mengangguk dan airmata mulai membasahi pipi Shiho.

"Terima kasih, Ayah. Aku sayang padamu." ucap Shiho sambil memeluk Yusaku dengan erat.

"Ayah juga sayang padamu." ucap Yusaku.

Yusaku mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Shiho setelah mereka sudah saling melepaskan diri.

"Ayah membelikan handphone untuk Tamaki dan Takami. Ayah harap kau mau menelepon mereka karena mereka sangat sedih setelah kau pergi." ucap Yusaku.

"Baik Ayah. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucap Shiho sambil memberi pelukan singkat pada Yusaku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ucap Yusaku kemudian dia melangkah menuju mobilnya.

XXX

"Jodie-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membawa koper?" tanya Shiho saat masuk kembali ke dalam villa.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika." jawab Jodie.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shiho.

"Yah, kurasa aku tidak berguna di sini. Sudah ada yang menjaga Shuu, jadi sebaiknya aku kembali ke Amerika. Sampai jumpa, Shiho-san. Jaga Shuu baik-baik." jawab Jodie kemudian beranjak pergi sambil membawa kopernya tapi Shiho memegang tangannya, menahan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi." ucap Shiho.

"Bukankah sudah ada kau di sisi Shuu jadi kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?" tanya Jodie.

"Karena aku tidak akan berada di sisinya selamanya." jawab Shiho.

"Shiho-san?" ucap Jodie tidak mengerti.

"Seorang kekasih bisa meninggalkan kekasihnya, seorang istri bisa meninggalkan suaminya, tapi seorang ibu tidak akan bisa meninggalkan anak-anaknya. Karena itu, jika Rye sudah sembuh, aku harus kembali pada anak-anakku. Saat itu tiba, aku harap kau akan berada di sisi Rye sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah melepaskanku. Kau mau kan, Jodie-san?" ucap Shiho.

Jodie tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap Shiho.

Shiho mengambil koper dari tangan Jodie dan membawanya kembali ke kamar Jodie.

XXX

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo, Yukiko terus mengomel pada Yusaku karena Yusaku tidak membujuk Shiho pulang tapi malah mengijinkan Shiho tinggal bersama Shuichi. Yusaku hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi omelan istrinya. Sesampainya di rumah, Yukiko masih bertahan dengan omelannya sehingga Yusaku akhirnya menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." ucap Yusaku memotong omelan Yukiko.

"Huh? Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan ya?" seru Yukiko.

"Sudah, ikut saja." ucap Yusaku sambil menarik tangan Yukiko ke depan kamar Shinichi.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Yukiko.

Yusaku tidak menjawab dan membuka kamar Shinichi dan mengajak Yukiko masuk ke dalam. Mata Yukiko langsung terbelalak kaget ketika melihat isi kamar Shinichi. Matanya langsung terpaku pada foto superbesar Ran yang ada di dinding. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam satu jiwa untuk crystal69, Divinne Oxalyth, kazumi sii ankatsu, 4869, Serena Akako Yuu, edogawafirli, cheeky n' hyuu-su, Airin Miyano, shinshiho lovers, Son of Darkness, Aiwha Katsushika, 3aboOorah, shirayuki nao, reno dan Nachie-chan!

4869 : Hore! Aku sukses bikin penggemar ShinShi bingung memilih. He he he.

cheeky n' hyuu-su : Yah, emang kecepetan koq, soalnya belum apa-apa udah 5 tahun kemudian. He he he.

Airin Miyano : Maaf sudah membuatmu syok berat. Tapi jangan khawatir, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir Shinichi berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis.

shinshiho lovers : Masih terharu dan sedih dengan chapter ini?

Aiwha Katsushika : Terima kasih atas dukungannya pada ShuShi.

reno : Sudah bisa menebak kan, kenapa Shiho nggak bisa milih Akai?

Nachie-chan : Yah, memang mereka nggak bisa balikan lagi karena hati Shiho sudah bukan milik Rye lagi.

Setelah membaca chapter ini, para pembaca sudah bisa menebak kan, siapa yang paling dicintai Shiho. Dari para reviewer, yang mendukung pasangan ini hanya Serena Akako Yuu. Chapter selanjutnya, antiklimaks. Don't miss it! Jangan lupa komentarnya!


	5. Cerita Lima

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

**Hanya Dirimu**

By Enji86

**Cerita Lima**

Shinichi pulang dari kantor dan melihat ayah dan ibunya duduk di ruang keluarga sehingga ia menghampiri mereka. Yukiko yang melihat kedatangan Shinichi juga berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Shinichi. Yang terjadi berikutnya sungguh di luar dugaan Shinichi. Ibunya menamparnya. Shinichi hanya menatap ibunya dengan pandangan kaget luar biasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan melahirkan anak sepertimu. Kau benar-benar membuat Ibu malu, Shinichi." ucap Yukiko dengan marah.

"Ibu?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shinichi.

"Pantas saja Shiho-chan pergi meninggalkanmu dan Ibu dengan bodohnya memarahinya padahal kau adalah penyebab semua ini." seru Yukiko.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." ucapan Shinichi terpotong karena ibunya menariknya menuju kamarnya.

"Tega-teganya kau tidur bersama foto-foto istrimu yang sudah meninggal dan membiarkan Shiho-chan tidur sendiri di kamar lain selama lima tahun ini. Apa kau sudah tidak waras?" seru Yukiko.

"Ibu, aku..." ucapan Shinichi langsung dipotong oleh Yukiko.

"Padahal dia sudah mengurusmu dan anak-anakmu dengan baik tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dan kau... kau malah mengusirnya tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu." teriak Yukiko.

Yukiko menghampiri suaminya dan terisak-isak di dadanya.

"Oh, suamiku, aku benar-benar malu karena sudah melahirkan anak seperti dia." ucap Yukiko di sela-sela tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Yukiko." ucap Yusaku sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung istrinya.

"Shinichi, kami berdua benar-benar kecewa padamu." ucap Yusaku dingin kemudian mengajak istrinya keluar dari kamar Shinichi.

Shinichi jatuh berlutut di lantai kamarnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa dia sudah mengecewakan dan melukai semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Istrinya, anak-anaknya dan sekarang orang tuanya. Dia merasa benar-benar bodoh dan konyol. Dia marah pada Shiho karena melihat dia berpelukan dengan laki-laki lain sementara Shiho tidak pernah marah padanya walaupun sejak mereka menikah, Shinichi terus memandangi foto Ran dan tidur sambil memeluk foto Ran.

"Aku benar-benar laki-laki yang menyedihkan, huh?" gumam Shinichi.

XXX

Setelah sepuluh hari melihat Shiho menangisi foto di tangannya setiap malam, lama-lama Shuichi tidak tahan juga. Suatu malam, Shuichi menghampiri Shiho saat Shiho sedang melakukan ritual hariannya itu dan merebut foto itu dari tangannya sehingga Shiho menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan ini? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, kau tahu?" ucap Shuichi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto di tangannya dan matanya membesar ketika melihat siapa orang yang ada di foto itu.

Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah dan tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku, Rye. Aku memang wanita menyedihkan. Tapi apa boleh buat, sangat berat bagi seorang ibu untuk berpisah dari anak-anaknya." ucap Shiho pelan.

Shiho terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba Shuichi memeluknya tapi dia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jadi ini alasannya kau menikah dengan laki-laki itu? Karena anak-anak dalam foto ini?" tanya Shuichi.

"Maafkan aku, Rye. Saat itu aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka karena mereka sudah kehilangan ibu dan ayah mereka menyalahkan mereka atas kematian ibu mereka. Maaf karena aku sudah mengkhianatimu." ucap Shiho.

"Tidak. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya aku bisa menebak kenapa kau mau menikah dengan laki-laki brengsek itu." ucap Shuichi.

"Hei Rye, apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menelepon mereka?" tanya Shiho setelah hening sejenak.

Shuichi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Shiho.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan bukan hanya telepon. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada mereka. Aku juga kehilangan ibuku ketika aku masih kecil. Mereka pasti sedih sekali karena aku membawamu pergi dari mereka." ucap Shuichi.

"Terima kasih, Rye. Tapi aku tidak akan kembali sekarang. Aku hanya perlu menelepon mereka." ucap Shiho.

"Huh? Kenapa? Apa gara-gara suamimu?" tanya Shuichi heran.

"Kau sudah lupa ya, aku kan sudah janji akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Jadi aku baru akan pulang kalau kau sudah sembuh." ucap Shiho.

"Sherry, kau..." ucap Shuichi tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu lagi, Rye. Aku akan ada di sini sampai kau sembuh." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

Dan Shuichi tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum. Bukan senyum sinis yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya. Sebuah pertanda bahwa dia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia. Jodie yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pohon pun juga ikut tersenyum.

Shiho langsung menghidupkan handphone-nya dan melakukan video call kepada anak-anaknya begitu dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

XXX

Dua bulan kemudian dokter menyatakan bahwa kondisi Shuichi sudah semakin membaik dan kesembuhannya sudah mencapai angka 80 %. Shuichi, Jodie dan Shiho menyambut kabar ini dengan gembira dan Shuichi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika dan melanjutkan pengobatannya di sana.

"Sudah siap bertemu lagi dengan anak-anakmu?" tanya Shuichi.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka di villa.

"Hmm, aku sedikit gugup." jawab Shiho.

"Aku baru dengar ada seorang ibu yang gugup karena bertemu dengan anak-anaknya." ucap Shuichi.

"Benarkah? Ya mau gimana lagi, aku memang bukan ibu yang biasa jadi ya gitu deh." ucap Shiho membalas candaan Shuichi.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Tapi aku sedikit khawatir. Kau tahu, ini mengenai suamimu." ucap Shuichi setelah mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Rye." ucap Shiho kemudian menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak begitu peduli, buatku Tama-chan dan Taka-chan sudah cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Aku hanya harus menghadapinya seperti biasa."

"Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu." ucap Shuichi.

"Aku akan hidup bahagia jadi kau pun juga harus hidup bahagia, oke?" ucap Shiho.

Shuichi hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali memandangi bintang-bintang dalam keheningan.

XXX

Kedatangan Shiho, Shuichi dan Jodie disambut dengan gembira oleh Yusaku dan Yukiko. Mereka berdua menyapa Shuichi dengan ramah sehingga membuat Shiho sedikit heran. Dia bahkan sampai mengira bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, mertuanya itu selalu memandang Shuichi dengan rasa tidak suka sehingga hampir mustahil membayangkan mereka bersikap ramah padanya. Tapi rasa herannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Tamaki dan Takami langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Mereka berdua langsung menarik Shiho ke kamar mereka dan mulai berceloteh riang.

Shiho keluar dari kamar si kembar setelah mereka berdua tertidur akibat kecapekan karena dari tadi mereka berdua terus bicara tanpa henti. Apalagi malam juga sudah larut. Shiho pergi ke ruang tamu dan melihat Shuichi dan Jodie sedang mengobrol dengan mertuanya sementara Shinichi hanya duduk dan berdiam diri.

"Ah, baiklah, kami harus pergi sekarang. Pesawat ke Amerika sudah menunggu kami." ucap Shuichi ketika Shiho memasuki ruang tamu.

"Wah, kok buru-buru? Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan dulu?" tanya Yukiko.

"Tidak perlu. Kami sudah makan kok." jawab Jodie.

Kemudian Shuichi dan Jodie bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan bersalaman dengan Yusaku, Yukiko dan Shinichi.

"Sampai jumpa, Cool Guy. Semoga beruntung." ucap Jodie sambil tersenyum walaupun matanya memandang Shinichi dengan tatapan membunuh ketika dia bersalaman dengan Shinichi. Dia baru tahu kalau suami Shiho yang brengsek itu adalah Shinichi.

Ketika Shinichi dan Shuichi bersalaman, mereka berdua bersalaman dengan kuat, berusaha saling mematahkan jari-jari tangan orang di depannya. Terdapat petir diantara mata mereka berdua. Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat bersalaman, mereka berdua saling melepaskan tangannya masing-masing.

Shiho mengantarkan Shuichi dan Jodie ke pagar kemudian sebelum masuk ke taksi, Shuichi dan Jodie memeluk Shiho secara bergantian dan mengatakan padanya semoga beruntung.

"Kalian berdua juga, semoga beruntung dan jaga diri kalian baik-baik." ucap Shiho sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika taksi itu mulai berjalan.

Ketika Shiho berbalik, mertuanya sudah ada di depannya.

"Shiho, kami juga harus pamit." ucap Yusaku.

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini kan sudah malam. Lebih baik kalian menginap di sini." ucap Shiho.

"Tidak, kami akan menginap di hotel dan langsung pulang ke Amerika besok. Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Shin-chan? Kami tidak ingin mengganggu." ucap Yukiko.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Shiho.

Kemudian Yukiko memeluk Shiho.

"Maafkan Ibu, Shiho-chan, karena sudah memberikanmu suami yang bodoh seperti Shin-chan. Tidak apa kalau kau mau marah pada Ibu." ucap Yukiko.

"Aku tidak marah pada Ibu. Aku punya Tama-chan dan Taka-chan yang selalu membuatku bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup." ucap Shiho.

"Shiho-chan, kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Kalau Ibu boleh memilih, Ibu lebih memilih punya anak sepertimu daripada anak seperti Shin-chan. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sehingga aku bisa punya anak seperti dia." ucap Yukiko.

Shiho hanya diam mendengar ucapan Yukiko.

Kemudian taksi Yusaku dan Yukiko datang dan mereka berdua pun pergi. Shiho masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Shinichi masih duduk di ruang tamu. Shiho memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan berjalan terus ke kamarnya.

"Bisa kita bicara?" ucap Shinichi sehingga Shiho mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan berbalik untuk memandang Shinichi.

Shiho mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruang makan diikuti oleh Shinichi. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Shiho pergi ke dapur dan membuat teh kemudian membawanya ke ruang makan. Mereka berdua meminum tehnya dalam diam.

"Aku minta maaf karena beberapa minggu ini aku sudah meninggalkanmu dan anak-anak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." ucap Shiho setelah menghabiskan tehnya kemudian dia beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Shinichi.

Shinichi segera bergerak ke hadapan Shiho sehingga Shiho berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa lagi? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" tanya Shiho sinis.

Shinichi tidak menjawab dan hanya memeluk Shiho.

"Aku mohon padamu, jadilah istriku lagi, Shiho." ucap Shinichi.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah bercerai." ucap Shiho tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada sinis dalam suaranya.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku tahu kau sudah tidak mau menganggapku sebagai suamimu lagi. Aku tahu aku suami yang buruk dan aku tidak pernah memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku minta maaf atas semuanya. Aku ingin kita mulai dari awal lagi, ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Mulai dari awal lagi, huh? Kita bahkan tidak pernah memulai apapun sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Apa yang akan kita mulai? Lebih baik semuanya tetap seperti ini." ucap Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Shinichi tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Shiho, aku mohon padamu. Aku tidak mau kita seperti ini, jadi aku benar-benar memohon padamu. Ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Apa kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" ucap Shinichi.

"Hanya dengan itu, aku bisa jadi istrimu lagi, karena sekarang... aku benar-benar benci padamu." ucap Shiho.

"Shiho..." ucap Shinichi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa bencinya aku padamu. Aku benci padamu. Aku benci." ucap Shiho dengan suara bergetar. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Dan Shiho terus mengatakan kata benci sambil terisak-isak di dada Shinichi sementara Shinichi hanya diam mendengarkan. Airmata juga mengalir membasahi pipinya karena hatinya juga terasa perih.

XXX

Keesokan paginya, Shinichi duduk di tepi tempat tidur Shiho yang masih tertidur dan bersiap-siap dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan yang bisa membuat semua gadis-gadis, termasuk Ran, meleleh jika melihatnya. Shinichi masih ingat wajah Ran yang semerah tomat ketika dia menampilkan senyumnya yang satu ini. Shinichi berencana menampilkan senyumnya ini pada Shiho yang baru bangun tidur untuk membuatnya terkesan. Bahkan kalau dia beruntung, mungkin Shiho bisa langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shiho membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Shinichi. Shiho hanya diam. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa sehingga Shinichi menjadi bingung.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau kelihatan sangat konyol." ucap Shiho di sela-sela tawanya.

Ucapan Shiho membuat Shinichi kesal.

"Oi, oi! Tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahku dan aku tidak konyol! Gadis manapun pasti terpesona oleh wajahku yang barusan, tahu!" ucap Shinichi kesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shiho mengejek. Dia masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Tch! Padahal Ran selalu meleleh jika melihat senyumku yang itu." gerutu Shinichi.

Shiho berhenti tertawa seketika sehingga Shinichi menyadari blunder yang baru saja dilakukannya. Kepala Shinichi tertunduk lesu. Dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Shiho karena dia pikir dia sudah melukai dan mengecewakan Shiho lagi.

"_Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh."_ Shinichi mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Shiho menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena dia terlalu banyak tertawa kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei, aku suka wajahmu yang barusan." ucap Shiho.

"Huh?" ucap Shinichi sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Wajah kesalmu. Itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat disukai oleh Ai Haibara. Seseorang yang bernama Conan Edogawa." ucap Shiho.

Shinichi hanya bisa terpana memandang Shiho.

"Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan." ucap Shiho sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu.

Ketika Shiho akan membuka pintu, Shinichi memeluknya dari belakang sehingga Shiho tidak jadi membuka pintu.

"Hei, aku benar-benar laki-laki yang menyedihkan, ya?" ucap Shinichi.

"Yah, setiap orang selalu bisa berubah, ya kan?" sahut Shiho.

Shinichi membalik badan Shiho agar bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Shiho, aku..." Shinichi tidak meneruskan perkataannya tapi malah menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Shiho.

Ketika bibir mereka hanya tinggal berjarak satu senti, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar Shiho dan suara Tamaki dan Takami memanggil ibu mereka.

Shiho mendorong Shinichi menjauh dan tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Semoga lain kali kau beruntung, Tantei-san." ucap Shiho kemudian berbalik dan membuka pintu untuk menemui si kembar.

"_Dasar wanita itu! Masih saja seperti Ai Haibara yang kukenal."_ gerutu Shinichi dalam hati tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Salam hangat untuk Beadoscute, yuricchi, 4869, kazumi sii ankatsu, Nachie-chan, Divinne Oxalyth, Airin Miyano, shirayuki nao, cheeky n' hyuu-su, Night Darkness, 3aboOorah, reno dan edogawafirli.

Beadoscute : Nggak apa. Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan komen.

4869 : Sudah tidak bingung lagi rupanya. He he he.

Nachie-chan : Sampai chapter ini.

Airin Miyano : Begitulah reaksi Yukiko. Harus ada yang membuat Shinichi sadar.

cheeky n' hyuu-su : Kutunggu komentarnya.

reno : Sudah tahu kan reaksi Yukiko. Kalau Yusaku tahu darimana, aku juga sedikit bingung soalnya Yusaku kan emang gitu, dia seperti tahu segalanya. He he he. Yah, mungkin karena dia sama Yukiko sudah tinggal beberapa hari di rumah Shinichi sejak Shiho pergi jadi dia punya kesempatan untuk menyelidiki. Mungkin...

Update selanjutnya, chapter terakhir. Isinya fanservice untuk penggemar ShinShi, sedikit lelucon dan sedikit kehidupan rumah tangga mereka setelahnya. Stay tune!

Sebelum pergi dari halaman ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, oke?


	6. Cerita Enam

**Disclaimer :** Detektif Conan milik Gosho Aoyama.

**Warning :** Rating menjurus ke M.

* * *

**Hanya Dirimu**

By Enji86

**Cerita Enam**

Shinichi kembali ke kamarnya dan berdiri sambil memandangi foto superbesar Ran yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya.

"Ran, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Demi Shiho, demi anak-anak dan demi diriku sendiri. Aku akan melupakanmu." gumam Shinichi kemudian dia menurunkan foto Ran tersebut dari dinding.

Shinichi mengambil beberapa kardus dari gudang dan mulai memasukkan foto-foto dan barang-barang Ran ke dalamnya. Dia juga memasukkan semua barang-barang yang dibelikan Ran untuknya ke dalam kardus.

Shiho yang masuk ke kamar Shinichi untuk memanggilnya sarapan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Shiho.

"Aku sedang membereskan barang-barang Ran. Oh ya, aku juga ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mendekorasi ulang kamar ini sesuai seleramu karena kita berdua akan memakai kamar ini." jawab Shinichi sambil terus memasukkan barang ke dalam kardus.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku tahu Ran-san sangat berarti buatmu." ucap Shiho.

Shinichi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Shiho lalu memegang bahunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap matanya.

"Aku ingin melangkah maju, bersamamu. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjadikanmu satu-satunya wanita di hatiku. Karena itu, aku harus melakukan ini." ucap Shinichi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu." ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau mau kan, mendekorasi ulang kamar ini? Oh ya, aku juga ingin kau menemaniku ke mall karena ada beberapa barang yang harus kubeli untuk menggantikan barang-barang yang kumasukkan ke dalam kardus-kardus ini dan aku juga ingin membelikanmu sesuatu, karena sejak kita menikah, aku tidak pernah membelikanmu apa-apa." ucap Shinichi kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku jadi ingat, bahkan cincin kawin yang kita pakai ini dibelikan oleh orang tuaku."

"Aku sih mau-mau saja tapi apa kau yakin?" tanya Shiho dengan senyum manis di bibirnya yang berarti pertanda buruk.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang..." ucapan Shinichi dipotong oleh Shiho.

"Kau masih ingat kan? Aku punya selera yang tidak murah." ucap Shiho dengan penekanan pada kata tidak murah.

Wajah Shinichi memucat tapi dia segera mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku yakin dengan permintaanku barusan dan aku tetap akan membelikanmu sesuatu." ucap Shinichi tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat. Oh ya, sarapan sudah siap." ucap Shiho.

"Aku akan segera ke sana." ucap Shinichi.

Setelah Shiho keluar dari kamarnya, Shinichi menghela nafas.

"_Yah, kalau aku bangkrut, aku hanya harus meminta warisanku lebih awal."_ pikir Shinichi.

Shiho berjalan kembali ke ruang makan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"_Senangnya bisa mengerjainya lagi seperti dulu. Aku rasa sekarang dia pasti sedang stres memikirkan kondisi keuangannya yang terancam. Oh, ini sungguh menyenangkan!"_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

XXX

Epilog

(Shinichi's POV)

Aku terbangun dan merasakan keberadaan istriku yang masih tertidur dalam dekapanku. Aku menatap wajahnya yang cantik kemudian aku mulai membelai pipinya dan rambutnya. Pipi dan rambutnya terasa sangat lembut dan halus. Bahkan lebih halus daripada gaun tidur sutera berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. Dia memang terlihat sangat seksi dalam balutan gaun tidur berwarna merah itu, yang kubeli seharga dua juta yen beserta piyama berwarna sama untukku.

Kami baru saja melewati malam yang menakjubkan karena kami hanya berdua saja di rumah. Si kembar sedang mengikuti acara studi wisata ke Kyoto jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu kami. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan lima tahun hidupku untuk bekerja dan mengenang masa lalu padahal di rumahku ada seorang bidadari yang bisa membawaku ke surga. Yah, memang kadang-kadang dia juga mengirimku ke neraka tapi itu tidak masalah buatku. Mungkin ucapan ibuku ada benarnya, saat itu aku memang tidak waras.

Sekarang aku tidak mau lagi bekerja sampai larut malam di kantor. Aku memang masih terobsesi untuk membasmi mafia dan penjahat tapi itu hanya sampai jam kerjaku selesai. Selebihnya aku manfaatkan untuk anak-anakku dan tentu saja untuk bidadariku. Bahkan aku selalu tidak sabar untuk menunggu waktu cuti jadi aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Aku melihat istriku mulai terbangun sehingga aku menutup mataku dan pura-pura masih tidur. Kemudian aku merasakan dia mengelus pipiku dengan jari-jarinya kemudian mengecupnya singkat lalu bangkit sambil berusaha melepaskan lenganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Aku menahannya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Shin, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Kaupikir kemana kau akan pergi?" ucapku, mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Ini sudah pagi. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan dan kau harus ke kantor." ucapnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini. Aku hanya ingin ada di sini bersamamu." ucapku sambil mempererat dekapanku.

Aku mendengar dia tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Bukankah tadi malam kita sudah bersenang-senang. Sekarang kau harus pergi ke kantor dan melakukan tugasmu." ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

Aku tidak bergeming dan terus mendekapnya dengan erat sampai akhirnya dia berhenti meronta.

"Hoo, jadi sekarang Meitantei dari timur lebih suka menghabiskan waktu denganku daripada dengan mafia dan mayat." ucapnya untuk menggodaku dan membuatku kesal sehingga aku melepaskannya.

Namun kali ini aku tidak akan goyah semudah itu karena saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya di tempat tidur. Aku membelai pipinya dengan salah satu tanganku dan tidak mempedulikan ucapannya.

"Shin..." ucapnya merengek.

Oh, betapa senangnya aku mendengar dia merengek kepadaku karena biasanya aku yang merengek kepadanya seperti anak kecil.

Aku memegang pipinya dan mencium bibirnya. Dia mencoba mendorongku tapi aku terus menekannya sehingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membalas ciumanku. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar menyesal sudah membuang lima tahunku yang berharga.

"Kau sudah puas kan? Sekarang bersiap-siaplah ke kantor." ucapnya setelah aku mengakhiri ciumanku tapi aku tetap tidak bergeming dan mulai menciumnya lagi.

"Kau monster." ucapnya setelah aku mengakhiri ciumanku yang kedua.

"Aku memang monster dan kali ini kau tidak akan selamat dariku karena superman kembar itu tidak ada di sini sekarang." bisikku dengan suara serak yang menggoda.

Baru sebentar kami berciuman dan bermesraan (sebenarnya sudah sejam lebih), tiba-tiba bel pintu berdering menandakan ada tamu di luar. Aku mengerang dengan kesal dan bermaksud untuk tidak menghiraukannya tapi bel itu terus berbunyi sehingga aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sebal sementara istriku tertawa, mencoba membuatku bertambah kesal. Yah, membuatku kesal memang hobinya.

"Jangan bergerak dari sini. Aku akan segera kembali." ucapku walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan menuruti kata-kataku.

Aku memakai celana piyama merahku yang tergeletak di lantai dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas menuju pintu depan. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Hattori di depanku. Dia mulai mengomel ketika melihatku karena dia sudah berdiri lama di depan pintu namun dia kemudian menutup mulutnya. Entah karena dia melihat tatapan membunuhku atau karena aku hanya memakai celana piyama yang berwarna merah padahal jam kantor sudah dimulai atau karena bibirku yang sedikit bengkak atau karena rambutku yang berantakan atau karena semuanya, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia terdiam setelah melihatku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk dan menghempaskan diriku sendiri ke sofa ruang tamu dengan kesal. Kalau Hattori berani melakukan ini lagi, mengganggu kesenanganku dengan istriku, aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup.

"Kudo, maaf aku sudah mengganggu kesenanganmu tapi bukankah kau seharusnya ada di kantor sekarang?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"Memang seharusnya aku ada di sana sekarang jadi kenapa kau ke sini?" aku balik bertanya dengan ketus.

"Aku tadi sudah ke kantormu dan mereka bilang kau belum datang. Aku jadi khawatir karena biasanya kau selalu datang paling pagi ke kantor." jawabnya.

Aku menghela nafas karena mengingat masa laluku yang kelam.

"Yah, itu kan dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Ngomong-ngomong bukankah seharusnya kau juga ada di kantormu?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menangani suatu kasus." jawabnya.

"Oh, baiklah tapi aku tidak mau ke Osaka." ucapku.

"Huh? Kenapa? Biasanya kau selalu mau kemana saja untuk memecahkan kasus?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudah kubilang, itu kan dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi. Minggu lalu aku sudah pergi ke Kyushu jadi minggu ini aku tidak akan pergi ke luar kota." jawabku.

"Wah, tampaknya sekarang kau lebih suka tinggal di rumah daripada mengejar penjahat. Aku jadi iri. Akhir-akhir ini, istriku semakin sering mengajakku bertengkar sehingga aku jadi tidak betah di rumah." ucapnya.

"Lho, bukankah kalian dari kecil memang suka bertengkar?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah, memang. Tapi lama-lama bosan juga." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutnya dengan ciuman." ucapku asal.

"Aku pernah mencoba dan dia refleks membantingku dengan aikido-nya." ucapnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu dan istrimu, Hattori." ucapku.

Kemudian istriku masuk ke ruang tamu sambil membawa kopi. Kelihatannya dia sudah mandi dan dia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Aku menggerutu kesal dan dia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh arti, membuatku bertambah kesal. Tapi walaupun dia selalu membuatku kesal, dia selalu membayarnya dengan harga yang pantas. Hattori juga memandangku dengan senyum menyebalkan di wajahnya, sehingga aku bertambah kesal padanya. Suatu saat dia pasti akan kubalas.

Tak lama kemudian, aku meninggalkan Hattori sendirian di ruang tamu untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap ke kantor sementara istriku menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

XXX

Saat ini sudah tengah malam tapi aku masih mengendarai mobilku keliling Tokyo. Ingin tahu kenapa? Karena aku sedang mencari makanan yang bernama rendang. Dan aku sudah mulai frustasi karena mencari makanan yang bernama rendang di Tokyo saat tengah malam merupakan hal yang hampir mustahil. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menghentikan mobilku di swalayan yang buka 24 jam dan mengeluarkan kertas, yang diberikan istriku tadi, dari sakuku kemudian masuk ke dalam. Istriku bilang padaku kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya, aku harus membuatnya sendiri lalu dia memberikan padaku daftar bahan-bahan yang harus dibeli dan cara membuatnya.

Begitulah aku menghabiskan malam-malamku akhir-akhir ini. Istriku sedang ngidam. Dia selalu minta makanan yang aneh-aneh ketika malam sudah larut. Dan kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya, dia menyuruhku membuatnya sendiri. Pada awalnya aku pikir dia hanya mengerjaiku karena ketika Ran hamil, dia tidak pernah minta yang macam-macam seperti itu. Tapi ketika aku bertanya pada rekan-rekan kerjaku, mereka bilang itu hal yang biasa dan ngidam itu harus dituruti. Jadi begitulah.

Istriku selalu memakan makanan yang kubawakan atau kubuat (yang ini lebih sering karena makanan yang dimintanya memang aneh-aneh) walaupun rasanya aneh atau bahkan sama sekali tidak enak sehingga aku tidak pernah keberatan walaupun aku harus keliling Tokyo tiap malam atau sibuk memasak sampai dini hari untuk memenuhi ngidamnya. Yah, aku memang tetap saja menggerutu di depannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak keberatan dan dia memang selalu mengejek hasil karyaku tapi tetap saja dia memakannya. Kadang-kadang malah aku yang melarangnya makan makanan beracun yang kubuat itu karena aku memang tidak jago masak. Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku sering ketiduran di kantor setiap hari. Bahkan aku berharap aku bisa mendapatkan cuti hamil walaupun bukan aku yang hamil untuk menjaga istriku.

Akhirnya hari kelahiran pun tiba. Aku terus mendampingi istriku selama proses bersalin. Dia melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Warna rambut bayi kami sangat mirip dengan warna rambut istriku. Kami memberinya nama Tsubaki. Hidupku pun semakin lengkap dengan hadirnya bayi kami.

XXX

Istriku benar-benar mengubah hidupku setelah aku menerimanya masuk ke dalam kehidupanku. Dia benar-benar mengalihkanku dari duniaku. Kehangatan dan ketulusan hatinya menyentuh sampai ke relung hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana seseorang yang sudah mengalami banyak penderitaan seperti dia bisa mempunyai hati setulus itu. Dia mengajariku bagaimana menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini cinta karena menurutku cinta adalah yang kurasakan pada Ran, tapi yang jelas perasaanku pada istriku lebih kuat daripada itu. Dia adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupku yang akan selalu kuutamakan di atas segalanya.

* * *

**Catatan Penulis :**

Terima kasih banyak buat yuricchi, Divinne Oxalyth, Citra Zaoldyeck, cheeky n hyuu-su, Cherry Blossom, 4869, Airin Aizawa, Nachie-chan, 3aboOorah, kazumi sii ankatsu, shirayuki nao, Beados, edogawafirli dan hubba bubba.

Akhirnya... selesai juga cerita ini dan aku dengan gembira mengabarkan bahwa aku sudah dapat plot untuk Demi Waktu Jilid Tiga. Aku harap aku bisa mem-publish-nya minggu ini. Just wait and read!

Oh ya, kalau ratingnya nggak sesuai, silahkan protes di komentar, soalnya menurutku, selama tidak ada perbuatan dan deskripsi lemon, maka rating-nya tetap di T.

Akhir kata, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini...


End file.
